


Popsicle

by APhanGirl



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APhanGirl/pseuds/APhanGirl
Summary: A Manny/Luke fanfiction based off of the line from season 10 episode 5. Loosely based off the line when Claire said, "I remember once Mom told me that I ate ice cream like a prostitute."
Relationships: Manny Delgado/Luke Dunphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Popsicle

We were out by the pool laying in the lounge chairs drying off. While we had been in the pool most of the day with our family, every hour and a half Manny made us get out for 15 minutes to dry off and reapply sunblock. When reapplying our sunblock it was the best part of swimming because it is the most we could touch each other in front of our family, due to our relationship being somewhat of a secret and a taboo. I had my sunglasses on facing Manny and moving my eyes up and down his naked wet torso. Everyone else thought I was looking at the pool, but my eyes hardly ever left Manny. While watching my secret boyfriend a little person that was under three feet tall walked into my line of vision. " Like so you wanna popsicle? " Joe asked me holding out a red popsicle.   
"Of course thank you, little man." I smiled taking the popsicle from him. As Joe moved over to other family members, I went back to watching Manny behind my sunglasses and slowly moved the red popsicle to my lips. As I started sucking on the popsicle licking up the side. While enjoying my view and the cherry treat I felt my phone buzz where it was laying next to my legs.  
Handsome: STOP it right now.  
I could feel my forehead scrunch up in confusion because I wasn't doing anything that could make him mad at me right now.   
Me: What am I doing right now?  
I felt my popsicle start to melt and run down my hand. I sat up in my lounge chair and dropped my phone in between my legs. While sitting up I stuck my frozen treat in my mouth and sucked on it so it didn't fall out between my lips. I started wiping my hands on my damp towel when my phone vibrated again.  
Handsome: Luke Dunphy. You know exactly what you are doing.  
I looked over at Manny and saw that his face was slightly flushed and he kept glancing around to make sure the other people in our family weren't looking at us. I don't understand what his issue is, Manny usually doesn't get sunburns with his strict sunscreen schedule.  
Handsome: Prostitutes are less into licking phallic objects than you are right now.  
I slowly pulled the popsicle out of my mouth and started smirking. I now understand what Manny's issue is. Since we started dating three months before we haven't moved on any further than heavy make-out sessions and some under the clothes action. We haven't talked about going passed 3rd base, but I feel that we both are maybe going to be ready for more soon.  
I lowered my sunglasses down my nose and had my eyes meet Manny's. After a moment that felt like it lasted years, I raised my glasses back to their proper place and I went to town on my popsicle. I have never been so glad for not having a gag reflex. I was licking long strokes up the side of the treat and I could see Manny's vision cloud. I wished that I was licking something else that was erect. As I was finishing my popsicle, he let out a silent moan and you could see him visibly relax. Manny stayed relaxed until Gloria started walking our way. As Gloria got closer Manny jumped up and ran to the back door of the house to escape.  
"What's wrong with Manny? He looked like he just saw a ghost," she said at a volume that was close to yelling, but for Gloria, that is her normal speaking volume.  
"I have no idea, but let me go check on him," Before anyone could question why I needed to go check on him I got up as fast as Manny did and went into the house. I went straight towards Manny's room to check on him, he was pacing and didn't even notice me slip into the room. Manny had changed into a new pair of swim trunks between him leaving and getting up to come after him. I guess when he visibly relaxed outside, he was very effected by my show.  
"I am going to kill him. Does he realize how embarrassing that was and his lips were so wet sucking and licking," Listening to Manny's rant made me chuckle. As soon as I let out a sound, Manny spun towards me with a glare on his face. "I am going to kill you, Luke, do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?" His face was slowly getting red as he looked at me.  
I smiled the specific smile that he always fell for and typically forgave me for whatever dumb thing I did. "I'm sorry pumpkin," I shrugged taking off my sunglasses. He came over to me and roughly pushed me on to his bed. The quick movements made me drop my sunglasses on the floor. "Hmm," I moaned as his lips came into contact with mine. Manny was sitting on top of me his knees on either side of my thighs. He knotted his fists in my hair, pulling me against him and I wrapped my arms around his waist wanting as much skin to skin contact between us as possible. I groaned softly and relished in the feeling of the weight of his body on top of me. After Manny pushed his hips into mine I groaned into his lips, but he broke off the kiss. We were both panting and stared into each other's eyes.   
"Okay we need to go back outside or someone is going to come to look for us," Manny mumbled and I just wanted to shake my head no. Instead, I slowly released him and pressed my lips to his softly one last time before we rolled off the bed. As we left the bedroom we ran into Haley. "Dad made me come get you guys. We are about to eat dinner in the backyard".  
"Thanks for coming to get us, Haley, we appreciate it," Manny replied and I nodded.  
"Oh and nice swimsuit Manny that one is better than the one you were wearing earlier," Mine and Manny's eyes grew wide at Haley's observation, but she said nothing else.


End file.
